boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiding in a Line
The "Hiding in a Line" dance was performed in three episodes of Boohbah. The premise of the dance involves four Boohbahs hiding and peeking behind either direction of the Boohbah leading the line, then coming out to dance with that Boohbah before the Boohbah who was at the back of the line peeks through them, stands still in the front right-hand corner, is surprised by the other four, and is chosen to lead the line next. Recap The Boohbahs form a line, with Zumbah in front and the other four (Humbah, Jumbah, Jingbah, and Zing Zing Zingbah) behind them. When Zumbah looks one way, the Boohbahs peek out of the line and look in that direction before hiding behind them. When Zumbah looks the other way, the Boohbahs peek out of the line and look that way before hiding behind them again. When Zumbah looks both ways, Zing Zing Zingbah and Jumbah stand to the left and Humbah and Jingbah stand to the right. The Boohbahs hide behind Zumbah again, and Humbah, Jumbah, and Jingbah come out to dance with them until Zing Zing Zingbah peeks through the spaces between each Boohbah. The other Boohbahs turn away as they come to the right-hand corner in front of them and stands still - and surprise them. It is now Zing Zing Zingbah's turn to lead the line. As Zing Zing Zingbah looks both ways, Zumbah and Jumbah stand to the left and Humbah and Jingbah stand to the right (again) before hiding behind them. Then, Zumbah, Humbah, and Jumbah come out to dance with Zing Zing Zingbah, and stop when Jingbah peeks through them. The other Boohbahs turn away, and while Jingbah stands still, they turn back around and surprise them. It's now Jingbah's turn to lead the line. As Jingbah looks both ways, Jumbah and Zumbah stand to the left and Zing Zing Zingbah and Humbah stand to the right before hiding behind them. Zing Zing Zingbah, Zumbah, and Humbah come out to dance with Jingbah, and stop when Jumbah peeks through them. They turn away as Jumbah stands still, and turn back around to surprise them. It's now Jumbah's turn to lead the line. As Jumbah looks both ways, the Boohbahs behind them move over to the right, to the left, and eventually behind them again. Jingbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, and Zumbah come out to dance with Jumbah, and stop when Humbah peeks through them. As Humbah stands still, the other Boohbahs turn away - and turn back around to surprise them. It is now Humbah's turn to lead the line. Humbah uses Jumbah's line technique: as they look both ways, the other Boohbahs move to the right, move to the left, peek out of her line - Zing Zing Zingbah and Jumbah stand to the left, while Jingbah and Zumbah stand to the right - and hide behind them. As Humbah looks around again, the other Boohbahs run out of the line and stand in the opposite positions of where they originally stood, and the screen pans upward to emphasise this. Immediately after the camera pans downward, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jingbah, and Jumbah fly away and hide. Humbah keeps looking around, spins around, moves their body, and wonders where the other Boohbahs have went. Suddenly, as if by magic, the other Boohbahs relocate behind Humbah, and they all jump in surprise. The Boohbahs form a horizontal line, run out of frame, move back to their position, and run out of frame again just before the rainbow tint floods the Boohzone. Episodes the dance is performed in * "Pearly Shells" * "(Big) Windows" (US home media only) * "The High Wall" * "Fido's Picture" Gallery Category:Hiding in a line Category:Episodes with Jamaica Category:Episodes with Australia Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Namibia Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with Jumbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Zing Zing Zingbah as the leader Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Quick Boohbah Action Category:Move Your Arms and Lift Up Your Feet Category:Moving Arms Side to Side Category:Hop side to side Category:Silly Marching Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandmamma, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Little Dog Fido Category:Jamaica & Australia (Every Episode) Category:UK & Namibia (Every Episode) Category:Japan & Spain (Every Episode) Category:UK & South Africa (Every Episode) Category:Jamaica Category:Australia Category:North America Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Episodes written by Alan Dapre Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Boohbah: Rope & Rock Category:Boohbah: Big Windows Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: Schitterende Schelpen